The manufacture of refrigeration equipment, including evaporator coils, condenser coils, and refrigeration units which include such coils, are all cleaned, de-greased, and tested at many different manufacturing stages, as well as after the refrigeration unit is completed. Leak tests and vapor de-greasing often utilize refrigerants and solvents which may be environmentally harmful, and thus costly steps must be taken to prevent release of potentially harmful vapors to the atmosphere. The tests of completed refrigeration units, such as transport refrigeration units, are time consuming because each tester requires two test cells, one for running a unit with a suction filter preparatory to test, and the other for performing the tests. Set up time is lengthy because filters on the unit must be removed and replaced by new ones after the test, as the initial filters may be immediately contaminated by particles in the refrigerant circuit produced during manufacture. Leak tests are usually conducted with refrigerant and nitrogen without evacuating the unit. Evacuating the unit after test to remove moisture prior to charging the equipment with refrigerant is a relatively lengthy process. It would be desirable, and it is the object of the present invention, to provide new and improved methods and apparatus for facilitating the manufacture and testing of refrigeration equipment, while substantially eliminating the release of solvent vapors and refrigerants to the atmosphere.